goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Night in Werewolf Woods
Night in Werewolf Woods is the fifth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1996. The prismatic hologram design consists of purple-red with a hint of blue colored circles connected by diamonds. The cover illustration consists of vicious werewolves howling and snarling inside a forest clearing. In the background, one werewolf is howling on a cliff, with the full moon behind it. Blurb WoodsWorld? Or WerewolfWorld? Get out your bathing suit! You and your family are off on a summer vacation to a place called WoodsWorld. You can't wait to mess around down at the lake. Then at the Kids only Campfire you hear the rumor about WoodsWorld. Legend has it, werewolves roam the woods at night. But you're not scared. You're ready for adventure. Will you explore the deepest, darkest part of the woods? Brave the Tunnel of Waves, home of the terrifying lake monster? Or battle an army of red fire ants? The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot You are vacationing at WoodsWorld, a resort in the middle of the woods, accompanied by a dorky family friend, Todd Morris. Todd's box of Pewter figurines is stolen from him by a band of bullies named the Murphy Brothers and he begs you to get them back for him. You go to the Kids Only Campfire to do so and hear Sharky Murphy tell the legends of the Werewolves of WoodsWorld. The legend says that the wolves will leave at dawn, and that you must get the box before the wolves come out. You attempt to get the box and must face a pack of angry werewolves, and discover that Todd is one of them, or face a lake monster, fight off trolls, or battle an army of fire ants. List of endings There are fifteen bad endings, two ambiguous endings, and six good endings. Bad endings }} Ambiguous endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery Nightinwerewolfwoods-UK.JPG|UK Night in Werewolf Woods - Spanish Cover - Noche en el bosque del hombre lobo.jpg|Spanish (''Noche en el Bosque del Hombre Lobo - Night in the Forest of the Werewolf) Nightinwerewolfwoods-portuguese.jpg|Portuguese (Uma Noite Na Floresta Do Lobisomem - A Night in the Werewolf Forest) Night in Werewolf Woods - German Cover - Unter Werwölfen.jpeg|German (Unter Werwölfen - Under Werewolves) Night_in_Werewolf_Woods_-_Russian_Cover_-_Ночь_в_лесу_оборотней.jpg|Russian (Ночь в лесу оборотней - Night in the Werewolf Forest) Night in Werewolf Woods - Norwegian Cover - Natt i varulvskogen.jpeg|Norwegian (Natt i varulvskogen - Night in the Werewolf Forest) Perdus dans la forêt des loups-garous.jpg|French (Perdus Dans La Forêt De Loups-Garous - Lost in the Werewolves Forest) Night in Werewolf Woods - Hebrew cover.jpg|Hebrew GYG 05 Night Werewolf Woods Chinese cover.jpg|Chinese Artwork Night in Werewolf Woods - artwork.jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *Illustrator Mark Nagata said in an interview that this book's cover was his favorite in the series.An interview with illustrator Mark Nagata *The phrase "How-ow-ow-owl!" is said 22 times throughout the book. *This book references Charles Lindbergh, Thurgood Marshall, and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. References Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Werewolves Category:Trolls Category:Magic Category:Transformations Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dreams Category:Bullies (topic) Category:Dogs Category:Clones Category:Summer Category:Human villains (topic) Category:Change in Size Category:Giants Category:Books Released In 1996 Category:Covers by Mark Nagata